It's Not Sam
by mandancie
Summary: This is a little one-shot of what I think could happen at the beginning of Season 9. Give it a read and let me know what you think! :) This was an entry to a contest that I entered. Sadly didn't win. I hope you enjoy it. It is in Script form (requirements for contest) Please read and review. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, again I am just borrowing them! :)**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing this story for me.**

**A/N: This is just a small one-shot on what I would think happen after "Sacrifice"**

**Title: It's Not Sam**

_Even though the searing pain of stopping the trials at the finish line stopped, it seems to bring on a whole new set of problems. Sam looks into his brother's eyes and sees relief that the glow in his arms ceased. Then everything changes. A more intense pain hit him like a punch in the gut; it feels like his chest was going to explode. Being half dragged and half carried to the Impala by his older brother didn't help matters much. It hurts like hell. His chest is burning and he can't catch his breath._

**Dean**

Hang on little brother. I got you.

_Sam feels himself being dropped on the ground as he struggled to breathe._

**Dean**

Cas! Castiel! Where are you?

_There are sonic booms sounding one after the other and what look like meteors falling from the sky_

**Sam**

(gasping) What is it?

**Dean**

Angels. Their falling.

_One angel falls into a pond close to the Winchesters and Sam's chest pains intensify. With each falling angel Sam's chest begins to hurt more. Dean, at first focuses on the falling angels but turns back to his brother as Sam lets out an agonized cry. Dean opens up the back door to the Impala and coaxes Sam inside and he weakly sprawls out on the bench seat. Dean climbs in the driver's seat and brings the Impala to life. He squeals the wheels of the Chevy as he turns the car's nose in the direction of their home. Halfway to the bunker Sam passed out._

_Castiel steps out from the brush where he found himself. He sees the most terrifying sight; all his brothers and sisters falling from Heaven. Castiel looks disheartening, knowing this is his fault. He so much wanted to fix things. He just made things worse. There is no way to fix this. How can he fix it? He lost his grace. There is no way he could get it back. He, like his brothers and sisters, are now human. Each ball of light that he sees is like a stab in the chest with an angel blade because he knows that each light was the angels' wings being incinerated as they fall. Castiel continues to walk in the clearing. Not knowing what he would do now, he decides to go back to the only place that he knew. The only place that he hopes he still had friends. The Men of Letters' Bunker._

_Dean drives all night until he gets back to the bunker. Sam is still unconscious in the back seat. Dean readily grabs his baby brother and with all the strength he could muster drags him into the bunker. When Dean opened the door, he is greeted by a much freaked out teenager. Kevin, who still had his book bag over his shoulder, is standing over the much now lively equipment in the lower level._

**Dean**

Kevin, what the hell?

**Kevin**

I don't know. (_Still looking at the machinery. Then looks up at Dean_) What happened to Sam?

**Dean**

I don't know. Come help me.

_Kevin climbs the steps and helps Dean drag Sam down the staircase, taking him to his room. Dean lays_ _Sam on the bed and Kevin leaves. Dean puts his hand on Sam's forehead to see if he still had a fever, then checks his pulse at the crook of his neck. Satisfied that his heart is beating strong, Dean walks out of the room and heads back to the main room to see what is going on._

**Dean**

(_walking towards Kevin_) When did all this stuff come on?

**Kevin**

Last night. I was about to leave when I heard this booming sound and everything just came to life. What happened out there?

**Dean**

Metatron lied. (_Raking his hand over his face)_

**Kevin**

What?! What do you mean?

**Dean**

He set this whole thing up. That sonic boom you heard was angels falling from Heaven.

_Kevin looked dumbfounded at what Dean was telling him._

**Dean**

Where are the angel and demon tablets?

**Kevin**

Still in the library.

_Dean grabs Kevin by the arm and they walked into the library where the tablets were still on the table._

**Dean**

I need you to look and see what we are dealing with.

**Kevin**

What do you mean?

**Dean**

If Metatron lied, then there has to be a way to fix this. (_Forcing Kevin to sit down in front of the tablets._) Also too, see if there is anything about what happens if you start a trial and do not complete it.

**Kevin**

What do you mean not complete it? Sam closed the gates to Hell, right? (_Dean didn't answer)_ Right?!

**Dean**

No. If he did, he would die.

**Kevin**

Dean!

**Dean**

I couldn't have that. I was not going to lose my brother over this.

_Dean walks out of the library. Kevin watches Dean leave and then looks down at the tablets and gets to work._

_Dean walks back to Sam's bedroom and see's that Sam is still unconscious. Dean walks over to Sam and decides to take a look at his hand. He unties the bandana and looks at the cut. To his surprise and amazement, the cut is almost unnoticeable. Then he sees another cloth wrapped on his forearm and he takes that one off. He sees the bite mark on his arm. He knows that Sam didn't have this mark before he left with Castiel. Which means that he had to have gotten it from Crowley._

**Dean**

Sonofabitch!

_Sam began to stir a little. Dean moves his attention from the bite mark to Sam face._

**Dean**

Come on Sammy. Wake up. (_putting his hand on Sam's forehead_) Sammy.

_Sam begins to stir a little more, leaning into Dean's touch_

**Sam**

D'n

**Dean**

Sammy, open your eyes

_Sam struggles with that request but after a few moments he opens his eyes and looks at Dean_

**Sam**

Dean, what happened? Where are we?

**Dean**

We're back home. (_Getting up walking to the foot of the bed_) What do you remember?

**Sam**

Angels. Falling. A lot of pain.

**Dean**

You passed out. You've been out all night. The whole ride home.

**Kevin**

Dean! (_yelling from the library_) Dean! Come here now.

Dean and Sam look at each other.

**Dean**

Stay here, okay. I'll be back

_Dean runs out of the room and heads back to the library and finds Kevin with a scared look on his face._

**Dean**

Kevin, what the hell? What's wrong?

**Kevin**

It's Sam.

**Dean**

What about Sam? (_Dean walks over to the table next to Kevin_) What's going on?

**Kevin**

Sam should have finished the trials.

**Dean**

What? No! I was not going to lose my brother.

**Kevin**

You may have already.

**Dean**

What are you talking about?

**Kevin**

It says, if the chosen one doesn't complete the trials they become... less human

_Dean looked at Kevin. Then there was a blood curdling scream coming from the back room_

**Sam**

DEAN! AAHHH! DEAN!

_Dean and Kevin run into Sam's room just in time to see subtle changes in him. Sam is trying to get out of bed, his head in his hands. He is screaming Dean's name. The pain is excruciating. Sam's skin became clammy. The pupils in his eyes were becoming slits. Sam looks at his brother with pure fear in his heart. Dean walks over to Sam. Kevin grabs hold of Dean's arm, but Dean snatched it away._

**Dean**

Sammy.

**Sam**

Dean...help...me. Please. I-it h-hurts so m-much.

**Dean**

I'm right here, Sammy.

_Dean reaches out to touch Sam's shoulder._

**Kevin**

Dean, don't! It's not your brother!

_Dean looks back at Kevin, how dare he say anything bad about his little brother! He turns back at Sam and sees a totally different person sitting on the bed. Kevin was right. This is not Sam. This is something else. Sam looks up at Dean. His pupils were slits like a cat's. His teeth are now fangs. Sam scrambles out of the bed and Dean stands in front of him._

**Dean**

Sammy.

_Sam looks around as if he didn't even recognize his name or the voice that was calling him. Dean_ _walked closer to Sam. He tries to put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Once Dean's hand touched Sam's shoulder, Sam went berserk. He pushes Dean with a force he didn't know he had. Dean is sent flying towards the dresser drawers. Sam runs out of the room and heads for the exit. He doesn't make it out of the room when something strikes him from behind and he falls on the floor in a big heap._

_Sam wakes up and finds himself back in the bed. He sees Dean sitting on the chair next to him with his head down._

**Sam**

D'n. (_gasp in pain)_ Dean

_Dean looks up and sees that Sam is awake and he looks like he always does._

**Dean**

Sammy. (_getting up and sitting on the end of the bed_) How you feeling?

**Sam**

What happened?

**Dean**

What's the last thing you remember?

**Sam**

I was laying here and there was this—this I don't know. Weird feeling. Hurt. Rage. Anger. I could hear your voice, but it was weird.

**Dean**

What do you mean?

**Sam**

I could hear you, but I couldn't recognize your voice. I'm scared, Dean.

**Dean**

Scared. Scared of what?

**Sam**

Of what I might do. (_Sam looks at his brother with tears in his eyes_) To you.

**Dean**

To me?

**Sam**

I have to leave. I can't stay here, Dean.

**Dean**

What are you talking about, Sammy?

**Sam**

If I stay here, I'm going to hurt you. (_tear streaming down his face_) I...I can't do that. (beat) Let me go.

**Dean**

Sam. No.

**Sam**

Dean I can feel it. Something's different. You got to let me go.

**Dean**

Hey. Hey. Listen to me. (_sitting closer to Sam_) You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here. We're going to get through this.

**Sam**

I don't want to hurt you, Dean. Please let me go.

**Dean**

Not doing it. You're stuck with me. (_getting up_)

**Sam**

Dean, please.

**Dean**

Get some rest. I'll be back

_Dean leaves Sam's room and goes back to the library where Kevin is. He sat down across from Kevin_.

**Kevin**

Is Sam okay?

**Dean**

I don't know. He wants to leave. What does the tablet say?

**Kevin**

The consequence for not finishing the trials is becoming 'inhuman'. I guess you would lose your humanity. Your heart.

**Dean**

Well, there is one thing about Sammy; he has a bigger heart than anyone else I know. He'll get through this.

**Kevin**

I don't know. If he was as close to the end as you say, then I don't think so. I hate to say it, but you just might lose your brother with this one.

**The End? (Maybe)**

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little idea. I would love to know what you think about it. **

**Here is the story behind it. There was a contest that a friend of mine told me about. This was my entry. Sadly I didn't win the contest, but I did promise myself that once the contest was over and the results were posted I would post my entry. **

**Please let me know what you think. Your reviews always mean the world to me! :) **

**Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
